


First Date

by Captain Natasha Riker-Troi (textsfrompicard)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Imzadi (Star Trek), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/textsfrompicard/pseuds/Captain%20Natasha%20Riker-Troi
Summary: Riker and Troi's first date after getting back together. I really wanted to write this but couldn't figure out how to make it part of a larger plot so this drabble was the result. :)
Relationships: William Riker/Deanna Troi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first drabble and keeping it to 100 words is a LOT harder than I thought it would be :p

Will Riker strolled down the hallway, bouquet in hand, not sure why he was so nervous. This wasn’t even really their first date; that had been on Betazed many years ago. Nevertheless, this was no less significant a beginning. After dragging their feet for over a decade, they were finally giving their love another chance. 

He rang the door chime, his heart pounding. After a few seconds, the doors swished open. Deanna Troi stood there, smiling warmly at him. All his trepidation vanished instantly as his heart melted. He smiled back. “Are you ready?” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“Then let’s go.”


End file.
